1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wristwatch-type notification apparatus.
2. Related Art
An analog-display wristwatch of related art that displays time and other pieces of information by using indicating hands has a beautiful exterior appearance and traditional design that creates an orthodox atmosphere and therefore tends to be used as a preferred choice in a business scene, a formal scene, and other situations. Further, as a functional aspect of an analog-display wristwatch, the position and movement of each of the indicating hands allow instantaneous understanding of where the indicating hand is currently positioned and how the indicating hand is changing, whereby the following position and movement of the indicating hand can be readily anticipated, and displayed information can be visually and quickly grasped.
In recent years, a trend of a multifunctional wristwatch provided with a communication function and other functions or otherwise enhanced has advanced, and an analog-display wristwatch is therefore also required to increase the amount of displayed information. JP-A-2011-021929, for example, discloses a technology for displaying an alarm and other types of notification in the form of the position of an indicating hand in an analog-display timepiece. In the wristwatch described in JP-A-2011-021929, a notifier that changes at least one of the rotation speeds of an indicating hand and the rotation direction thereof for notification to, for example, notify a wearer that alarm time has been reached and a call or a message has arrived at another communication apparatus.
The technology disclosed in JP-A-2011-021929 described above, however, relates to notification of information simply by changing the rotation speed of an indicating hand or the rotation direction thereof and therefore has a problem of insufficient variation in expressible information. For example, the timepiece described in JP-A-2011-021929 allows the wearer to recognize that alarm time has been reached in the form of, for example, a change in the rotation speed of an indicating hand, but the amount of information of which the wearer can be notified is limited.